


to die by a monster

by Breezygirl541



Series: the soul mate effect [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable! Harry, Angst, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Canon Death, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, He loves his family, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's not as bad as it looks, James Potter is amazing, M/M, People are stupid and everyone suffers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezygirl541/pseuds/Breezygirl541
Summary: "He knew it was a horrible thing to do. He knew how much he was disgracing Magic itself. But, this was his son. He would fight Death itself tooth and nail for this miniature human."James Potter knows quite well what Soulmates are. That's why he has to hide his son's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! You guys asked, I delivered. I honestly never thought I would be shaking the dust off of this one, and revising it. I stayed up all night so, please be kind. 
> 
> More notes and explanations at the end!

James Potter knew what Soulmates were. He knew very well. 

 

His parents had told him stories, of how at one time, everyone had a soul mate. However, in those times, Great Dragons still lived. In those times, Muggles knew of Magic. 

 

It had been a time so long ago, it was but a fairy tale. 

 

Knowing what he did, when his son,  _ his beautiful baby boy _ , was born with a mark on his wrist James knew.  _ He knew he had to protect Harry. Even if it meant protecting him from a part of himself.  _

 

He oblivated the delivery Healer. Lily had been wide eyed, as James demanded to know who saw. 

 

_ Sweet Harry, you deserve a Soul Mate. If it had been any other time. If only the world was not so dark. If only it could see your face and cease for a while.  _

 

Then he cast his strongest illusion, temporary as it was. Dumbledore could never know. No one could ever know. 

 

_ People are greedy. They will see this pure thing and seize it for their own. You and your mate will never know peace. I can't let that happen. I can't let them take you. Anyone but you. Anyone but my son.  _

 

_ Anyone but my Harry.  _

 

So, James quietly and quickly gave his wife a summary of their problem. Lily, shaken and having just delivered a baby, had stared at him and promptly called him a lunatic. 

 

He promised to explain later. A couple more spells, a forced smile, and he celebrated with his friends.

 

Lily was silent as they left the hospital, the next day. She cradled their sweet baby, and stared at him as if he held the answers to all her questions.

 

_ He knew it was a horrible thing to do. He knew how much he was disgracing Magic itself. But, this was his son. He would fight Death itself tooth and nail for this miniature human. _

 

He explained, in soft broken whispers, what having a Soulmate meant in the magical world. 

 

How the last known Soulmates became the most well known pair in history. Also known as Merlin and King Arthur. 

 

Lily's wide eyes had given him a momentary amusement.

 

“James” she said slowly. “Are you telling me that King Arthur and Merlin,  _ the  _ King Arthur and Merlin, were Soulmates? “ 

 

James smiled a bit. “They were only friends, Lil. Soulmates don't have to be romantic. It's the other half of your soul, not your heart.” 

 

In the leading recent years, Soulmates were known to be powerful, and history changing figures. 

 

In a time of war, his son,  _ His Harry,  _ would be a figurehead. 

 

His blessing would become his curse. His mate would find themselves with more than just their other half. 

 

They would be targeted, worshipped, manipulated. 

 

_ He didn't want his son to be some hero, he just wanted him safe.  _

 

Harry would be expected to be powerful. He would be hailed the next Merlin. They would toss a baby in front of the Dark Lord. 

 

_ James would rather the whole ruddy world burn.  _

 

Lily had put Harry to bed, and calmly asked for every reference of Soulmates.

 

The next three days, in between caring for Harry, she read. 

 

On the last day, she shut her last book, and stared evenly at her husband.

 

“I would rather eat a burning hot fire poker than let our son become a martyr, for a load of pricks with their heads shoved firmly up their arses. They'll think he's some sort of Savior, with all they think about Soulmates. “

 

James felt relief. He would have hated himself, but if it meant protecting Harry, he would have oblivated Lily and gone about with the ritual. 

 

_ They would never let them have their son.  _

 

“I have a plan. Harry may hate us, but he'll be alive to do it.”

 

Lily gave a grim nod. 

 

James had already been preparing, and a week later, in the sanctuary of their home, an old, no doubt illegal, ritual took place. 

 

The mark on their sons left wrist was hidden from all sights. Not even Albus Dumbledore could even consider it may be there. 

 

If he did, any power to detect it would reroute itself and only make the protection stronger.  Eventually, they would need to renew it, especially around Harry's magical growth ages. 

 

But for now, he was safe. 

 

Sirius had taken the babysitting duty, no questions asked as the parents rested. 

 

He may have lost the newborn a couple of times, but all well. Accidents happen. Harry was fine anyway, and thankfully Sirius had not corrupted him. Lily had been downright terrified she was going to be raising Sirius and James child, rather than her own. If such a thing happens, she wishes her old Head of House good luck, and would have to send the woman Ogden’s finest. 

 

(As well as case for herself of course)

 

Lily had wanted to research her son's mark more. The Death Hallows sign was odd, as well as ominous. The runes, she didn't recognize. James had shook his head and said that soul marks were private, and that digging into their sons while they were trying to hide it, was not a good idea.

 

So she had let it be. Albeit reluctantly. 

 

Then six months later, their son was a potential Savior again, and Lily hated the world. 

 

She hated He Who Must Not Be Named. She hated herself for being so weak. She hated those that buried their heads in the sand, while people died. She even hated Albus Dumbledore.

 

James looked at Harry like he would disappear any second. Lily hated him a bit for that too. 

 

She knew, no matter how her (horrible, nasty, selfish) heart hoped, it was them not the Longbottoms, that piece of shit Dark Lord would go after. 

 

So when Sirius said to change the secret keepers, it seemed brilliant. 

 

So brilliant, and hopeful, and a possible  _ chance,  _ that she forgot. She forgot that Peter kept going missing. She forgot her mumbled complaints to James. She even forgot the way he had glared at James when the man had turned his back. 

 

Lily Evans, now Lily Potter had been the smartest witch and her year. 

 

The moment that door blew open, she wondered if a witch who forgot that the man who held her life, her husband's life,  _ Harry's  _ life, in his hands, was suspicious, could really be considered smart.

 

_ Notmyfamilynotmysonnotmywife  _

 

James knew he would not survive. He didn't even have a bloody wand on him. But, he'll be damned if he doesn't try. At least he can say he decked the Dark Lord. In death. But still. 

 

James thought of Peter for a moment. He hoped his friend was alright. He knew how the spell worked, but surely only under the deepest of pain would he ever  _ want  _ to give up their location.

 

_ James met his end, eyes open, fighting. He fought an impossible fight, because some things are worth dying for.  _

 

Lily refused to stand aside. What mother would? 

 

Lily wished in that moment, that Harry was this Savior. If only because the hero never dies. 

 

_ Please don't let her son die. _

 

**_Please_ **

 

Lily refused to stand aside. Her son had a future. Her son had a mate, waiting for him. He had someone just for him, someone to love and protect him, since they could not. Harry had hope. Harry  _ was  _ her hope.

 

_ Please _

 

_ Anyone but Harry. _

 

_ Lily Potter died, eyes open, fighting. Because some things are worth living for. Harry had that thing. It wasn't just a Soulmate. It was more than that.  _

 

A man, who was no longer a man, pointed his wand at the babe. 

 

He may have hesitated, once upon a time, but now he was exactly what he seemed. A monster, of the worse sort. 

 

So he called a curse, that severed the soul and killed instantly.

 

Something happened. What, who could know? Was it the child itself? Was it the mother who died for them? Was it the Soulmate? Was it something else all together?

 

_ Anyone but Harry.  _

 

That Halloween night, a child was orphaned. This experience was celebrated worldwide, by wizards of all backgrounds. 

 

On a Chilly November evening, this child was deposited on a doorstep. 

 

On November 2nd, at 11:33 in the morning, Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban, without a trail. 

 

January 6th, Remus Lupin took one last look at his friend's grave, before he left for somewhere as far away as possible. 

 

By February 12, Harry Potter got his first taste of starvation. 

 

_ James Potter loved his son more than life itself. From the moment he held that fragile little being in his arms, he found he had been lying. He thought he could never love anyone as much as Lily. Yet, in his arms, was a tiny human, that he would protect no matter what. Even if he had to wrestle a dragon, or never prank again, he would protect his son.  _

  
_ His little Harry. _

**Author's Note:**

> Right. I'm sorry! This really isn't meant to be constantly sad and depressing. I'm more of a humour writer, so in the next installment you'll have fluff! (That is if you want another one?)
> 
> Well I think you'll have fluff...
> 
> I'll try? 
> 
> I was going to write something completely different, but I realized I had a plot hole. Why didn't Harry know? The Soulmate mark would have alerted someone? The Dursely's would have definitely freaked, so if they didn't know that means it was hidden. I didn't want Dumbledore to know, so James and Lily had to be the ones to do it. Why? So here is that answer. Also, I wanted an excuse to write James Potter as the awesome person he is. I mean, he took on Voldemort, WITHOUT HIS WAND. Yeah, he was a dick as a kid, but he got older and he loved his family. I hope you got hints of overprotective father James. Because that's the only way to write him. I wish I didn't have to kill them off just so Loki got The Talk from the in-laws. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for all the love on my previous installment! I genuinely didn't think this would get such good reviews! Thank you guys so much, I was super happy you liked it. I hope this didn't kill you!
> 
> Tell me what you thought, leave a kudos, and take a tissue.


End file.
